tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Master
The Master is a powerful Dremora who appears in Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis. He commands his own plane in the Deadlands. He is a highly trusted ally of Mehrunes Dagon and hopes to use this trust to overthrow the Prince of Destruction and take his mantle. Biography Little is known about The Master, other than the fact that he rules over a certain region of the deadlands as a markynaz, though the fact that his title is 'The Master,' implies that he has his own special title and role in his plane and possibly the whole of the Deadlands. The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis The Master serves as the main antagonist of Unsung Heroes, he is first seen in Chapter IV, where Kuros reports the news of the companionship as they travel deeper into the realm, after they defeat Melaas. The Master throws Mactan, Reagon, Dok, Kuros and many churl, kynval and officers at them. He first encounters the companionship in the arena, where he forces them to fight a number of monsters, challengers and a giant, daedric beast. He then leaves the Arena, as chaos breaks out, and ascends to the top of the tower, where he lies in wait for the others. They confront The Master and he reveals that his plan was to overthrow Dagon and take his Mantle, then he would vanish for another thousand years, reunifying the Deadlands and coming back with an army that was unified and tactically superior than Dagon's barbarians. Agatha Tira tries to kill him, there an then but is grabbed and has her life, energy and soul sucked out of her body. The Master then attacks her companions but finds himself in a one on one duel with Arik Morgan, who proves to be a worthy rival. The Master struggles to defeat Arik, who proves determined to avenge his Mentor and Friend. The Imperial puts up a valiant fight but is taken down and soon meets the same fate as his mentor... As The Master drains him of everything, he becomes oblivious to the fact that Agatha is not only alive but she has pulled herself to her feet and is now approaching him, from behind. She wraps her hands around his head and drains The Master of everything, saving her own life, as well as Arik's. As Arik gets back up, he finds that the woman before him is different to the one that he has always known. She is colder, more hollow and capable of less emotion, it is implied that The Master lives on, in some shape or form, inside Agatha's own soul as a part of her. Post Unsung Heroes The Master seemingly continued to exist inside Agatha Tira's own head, working away as a sort of tumor over the next two hundred years or so. This began to have an adverse effect on the Breton's mental and physical health and eventually, she was forced to seek out a way to cure herself before he destroyed or took possession of her body. Agatha sought out Arik Morgan and the two of them shared a passionate night together, resulting in the conception of a child. Due to a Dark Ritual that Agatha performed, a child (Lilly Tira) was conceived, her soul carries parts of the Master's. It is unknown what effect this has over Lilly, though judging from what has been shown of her, it seems that this has had little to no effect on her personally. The only significant effect that this has had on her is the fact that her irises are red. Aubeanic Reign The Master doesn't physically appear in Aubeanic Reign but is mentioned, numerous times. Personality The Master is a powerful being, with a major superiority complex, everyone is below him and he has no equal. Even Kuros, who is his right hand, is spoken down to and threatened, proving that he is an authoritative leader. Mactan and Dok aren't as lucky, both of them are refered to as animals and neither of them have a significant place in Dremora society. Dok is actually 'hound' in dragon tongue, a constant mockery and a reminder of the Dragon's change in alliance, implying that his loyalty is easily won. It is revealed, when the group encounters him, that he wishes to avert the Oblivion Crisis and keep to the Deadlands. It is implied that he wants to unify and improve the daedra before attempting to invade Tamriel. He uses the Oblivion Crisis as an opportunity, to overthrow his master, Mehrunes Dagon and take over the Deadlands, becoming the new Prince of Destruction. It is implied that Dagon already knew of his plans and possibly allowed him to plot and scheme, behind his back, for his own amusement. Agatha Tira says that The Master could have risen to godhood, if he wished and that they did the right thing, by stopping him. Role in Dremora Society It is unknown where The Master stands in Dremora society, some would speculate that he is a Valkynaz, though his powers, abilities and status seem to be elevated above this title. The Master's title is suggested to be unique, though it unknown what his title is in daedric. Powers and abilities The Master's powers are almost limitless, he seems to be immune to Telepathy and has a wrapped healing rate, he is also a master in destruction magic and can take on multiple skilled opponents at once, warriors struggle to hit him, due to his repelling aura, which seems to repel swords, such as Arngrim's 'Bastard.' This Aura, however, must be kept up, opponents can distract him long enough to forget about the aura, leaving himself open to attack. The Master's greatest ability is his ability to suck the essence out of someone, with a simple touch, he is able to drain their health, magicka, stamina, life force and even their soul out of their bodies and absorb all of these things, making them his own. This attack, however, takes a long time to execute and though he is capable of erecting a barrier around him and his victim, it still leaves him open to attack or even worse, reversal. A victim with enough willpower could over face The Master and reverse the process, though the person would have to know that they can do that, in order to do it as well as meet the willpower requirement to pull it off. Agatha Tira managed to absorb his power, leading to his demise but she is forever changed by it, to the point that it's speculated that she sacrificed her humanity to beat him. Defeating The Master is no easy feat, due to his overall destruction capabilities and his regeneration powers. It is more than possible that The Master could recover, pretty quickly, from a removed limb. Apperances Reign of Chaos: Battlespire The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP III: The inner sanctum (Mentioned) The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP IV: The Deadlands The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis RP V: The Master : The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis: The Tower (Epilogue to Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis, entire epilogue features in 'The Master but was released as seperate piece.) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part II: Reunification (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part III: The last enemy that shall be destroyed Trivia *The chapter where he is defeated is called 'The Tower,' this is a reference to the Tower Tarot Card, which represents failure and depicts and exploding tower and people falling off of it. This could be a nod towards his own failure or the group's failure as they unintentionally prevented the coup and saved the Oblivion Crisis. *It is revealed that the title 'Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion' has multiple meanings. Though they are heroes for defeating The Master and saving Tamriel, they also save the Oblivion Crisis itself by defeating The Master, when he intended to stop it. *The Master shares his name with an antagonist from Doctor Who and an antagonist from Fallout, he shares more characteristics with his Fallout counterpart as he belives that his race is superior to everyone else's race and that unity is the key to victory. His personality wasn't based on either of these characters and was actually developed first, 'The Master' was a name that was given to him to prove how much of an egotist he was. The Master left small... no wait, it's far away.jpg|The Master (Left) The Master left.jpg|The Master (Left/Closer) The Master right close.jpg|The Master (Right/Closer) The Master right.jpg|The Master (Right) Category:The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dremora Category:Mages Category:Daedra Category:Deceased Category:Reign of Chaos: Battlespire